Patético
by Silverghost
Summary: Noite de baile. Porque você faz isso comigo? ele murmurou, observandoa dormir Porque me dá tudo para, no instante seguinte, tirar toda e qualquer esperança? COMPLETA
1. Patético

O baile estava cheio. Na pista, casais se embalavam ao som de uma música lenta. Em pé, junto à mesa de bebidas, James escolhera o recanto mais escuro da festa para observar. 

Um copo permanecia em sua mão desde que a festa começara e sempre que ele se esvaziava, Sirius aparecia quase que magicamente para voltar a enchê-lo com whisky de fogo.

Alguém parou ao lado dele. O rapaz, de tão entretido que estava em sua observação, não notou a aproximação dela até que estivessem frente a frente.

- Lily- ele perguntou, rouco, surpreso por vê-la ao seu lado.

A ruiva observou-o por alguns instantes antes de voltar-se para a pista.

- Porque não está se divertindo com seus amigos- ela perguntou com certa violência.

Ele mordeu os lábios. Lily virou-se para o rapaz irritada com a falta de resposta.

- E então- ela falou impaciente.

- Porque eu deveria responder? Tudo aquilo que eu digo sempre é dito com o intuito de te ofender. Talvez fosse melhor eu simplesmente ficar em silêncio. - James suspirou - É a única possibilidade de não ver o desprezo que você sente por mim em seus olhos.

A expressão dela quase que imediatamente se suavizou. James percebeu que pela primeira vez ela tinha se desarmado na presença dele. O que havia nos olhos dela? Ele não saberia precisar. Era uma mistura de dor, mágoa e um medo tão profundo que chegava a ser palpável. Mas medo de que?

A resposta surgiu como uma pontada em seu peito. Ela estava com medo dele.

James deu as costas à ruiva, disposto a deixar ela sozinha. Mas antes que pudesse fazê-lo, ele sentiu a mão delicada dela pousar em seu ombro e, no segundo seguinte, todo o corpo dela inclinar-se em sua direção.

_Já conheço os passos dessa estrada,  
Sei que não vai dar em nada  
Seus segredos sei de cor_

Graças aos reflexos de jogador, ele conseguiu segurar a garota antes que ela desabasse no chão. Estavam agora próximos demais e James quase se sentia em êxtase por ter a cabeça dela aninhada junto ao peito.

Lily levantou a cabeça, sem no entanto deixar os braços do rapaz. A respiração dela estava entrecortada e, se James não estivesse tão preocupado com as batidas do próprio coração, teria descoberto que o rosto dela ardia de tão rubro que estava.

- Desculpe, eu estou um pouco tonta...

Ele mal ouviu as palavras dela. Toda sua atenção estava focada nas íris da garota, no verde vivo tão intenso que sempre lhe dava calafrios.

Nenhum dos dois teve consciência do que estava fazendo. Era pedir demais para tanto tempode espera. Anos mais tarde, James se lembraria apenas de ter fechado os olhos no minuto em que sentiu os lábios quentes dela encostaram-se aos seus e de tudo ao seu redor ter parado: a música, os risos, o tempo.

_Já conheço as pedras do caminho  
E sei também que ali sozinho  
Eu vou ficar, tanto pior_

Por alguns instantes, ele não queria pensar em mais nada. Mas Lily descolou seus lábios antes mesmo que ele pudesse descobrir o gosto dela. Eles se encararam novamente antes que ela fechasse os olhos e seu corpo amolecesse por entre os braços do grifinório.

- O que aconteceu- a voz nervosa de Remus finalmente o trouxe de volta à realidade - Lily? Lily, você está bem?

James deixou que o amigo lhe tirasse a garota dos braços e aos poucos sua atenção voltou a se focar em sua própria mente.

_O que é que eu posso contra o encanto  
Desse amor que eu nego tanto, evito tanto  
E que no entanto volta sempre a enfeitiçar  
Com seus mesmos tristes velhos fatos  
Que num álbum de retrato eu teimo em colecionar_

- Eu disse que ela não devia vir. - a voz de outra garota soou muito longe. Provavelmente uma colega de Lily - Ela está queimando em febre. Não devia mais nem ter noção do que estava fazendo.

- Por sorte James a encontrou. - Remus observou, carregando a amiga no colo - James, se vir o Sirius, avise que fomos à enfermaria, sim?

James apenas assentiu, observando o semblante desarcodado de Lily. Ela não ia se lembrar de nada no outro dia.

Maldita a hora em que se deixara cair na armadilha daqueles olhos verdes.

_Lá vou eu de novo como um tolo,  
procurar o desconsolo  
Que cansei de conhecer  
Novos dias tristes, noites claras,  
versos, cartas, minha cara_

As horas se passaram, aos poucos a festa foi se esvaziando e, por fim, James também deixou o salão principal. Mas seus pés não o guiaram de volta para a torre dos leões.

Ele sentou-se no chão, apoiando a cabeça na cama em que ela repousava, o copo que não largara por nem um instante, ainda na mão.

- Porque você faz isso comigo- ele murmurou, observando-a dormir - Porque me dá tudo para, no instante seguinte, tirar toda e qualquer esperança?

Ele bebeu o último gole de seu copo e passou a mão gelada pelo rosto de porcelana dela. Lily não se mexeu.

_Ainda volto a lhe escrever  
Pra lhe dizer que isso é pecado,  
Eu trago o peito tão marcado  
Das lembranças do passado  
E você sabe a razão_

Irritado, ele ergueu-se, levantando o copo para atirar contra a parede. Mas antes que o pudesse fazê-lo, duas sombras surgiram na enfermaria. Sirius ergueu a mão do amigo, enquanto Remus o desarmava.

- Eu sabia que ele estaria aqui. - Sirius observou com um certo desalento.

- Me deixem, seus idiotas- James gritou, tentando se soltar.

Lily se mexeu em seu sono enquanto passos rápidos vieram do aposento contíguo à Ala Hospotalar.

- Você está bêbado- Remus constatou pelo olhar injetado de amigo e o terrível bafo de álcool.

Antes que a enfermeira aparecesse, os dois marotos conseguiram carregar James por uma de suas conhecidas passagens secretas até o dormitório deles. Sirius largou o amigo sobre a cama, onde James ainda resmungou coisas incompreensíveis antes de cair no sono.

- O amor nos torna patéticos. - Sirius observou, deixando o quarto.

Remus olhou uma última vez para o vulto adormecido do amigo antes de segui-lo.

- Você não tem idéia do quanto, Almofadinhas...

_Vou colecionar mais um soneto,  
Outro retrato em branco e preto  
Pra maltratar meu coração..._

* * *

**Essa fic é mais um surto. Típico, não? Meus surtos não seguem muita lógica então acho que ficou meio doida essa short... Não haverá continuação. Espero que tenham gostado!**

**Beijos,**

**Silverghost.**

**P.S.: a propósito, a música dessa fic é "retrato em branco e preto" de Tom Jobim.**


	2. Máscara

_A minha vida é o palco de um teatro. O tempo todo represento para o mundo o papel que esperam que eu tenha. Nem mesmo no sono deixo de usar minha máscara. Consigo enganar a todos. E até a mim._

_Sempre que sinto os olhos arderem, sussurro para mim que preciso ser forte. Que preciso enfrentar qualquer que seja o problema sem me deixar abater. Mesmo assim, as lágrimas esacapam com estranha facilidade para o esforço que faço a fim de esquecê-las._

_Então juro que ninguém me verá fraquejar. E me posiciono de tal maneira que certamente alguém irá perceber os olhos brilhantes pela tristeza. E quando as lágrimas secam, ponho no rosto o sorriso mais estupidamente falso, deixando que a voz rouca acentue o aspecto de pobre menina._

_Refletindo dessa maneira, percebo que sou tão vazia quanto aqueles a quem sempre critico. Sou tão vazia e tão falsa quanto qualquer pedra de zircônio vendida por diamante. As pessoas dizem que sou como um livro aberto, um tampo de vidro. E não percebem que escondo através das páginas rasgadas e da clareza do cristal a capacidade de distorcer a realidade, de fazer-me de vítima e assim manipular todas as atenções para mim._

_Quem eu sou afinal? Quem é essa que olha para mim do espelho com os olhos assustados, que se reflete nas palavras, nessas palavras que tantas vezes despejo nestas linhas, que se confessa com a voz ora sussurrante, ora estridente, que se confunde comigo mesma, com as próprias ações, medos e paixões?_

_Quem é Lily? Quem é ela? Quem eu sou de verdade, sem máscaras ou falsos moralismos, sem nada a esconder a face, a mente, o coração?_

_Quem?_

* * *

Lily dobrou o pergaminho, pousando a pena sobre o criado mudo ao lado da cama, para em seguida se recostar nas almofadas que a enfermeira afofara quando fora vê-la. Fechou os olhos, pousando os dedos sobre os lábios.

Se alguém lhe perguntasse o que acontecera na noite anterior, ela não teria pudor algum para dizer que não se lembrava. Ela simplesmente ergueria a cabeça arrogantemente - como tantas vezes acusara outras pessoas de fazer - e responderia que estava fora de si por causa da febre.

Tinha que confessar pelo menos a si mesma que era uma solução patética para seus problemas. Mas o que poderia fazer? Era orgulhosa demais para admitir que estivera errada por tano tempo. Orgulhosa demais para deixar alguém penetrar em seu escudo defensivo. Orgulhosa demais para permitir que James Potter se aproximasse novamente dela.

Quando finalmente se viu livre da enfermaria, e aos poucos voltou ao seu cotidiano normal, mergulhou completamente nos estudos. Não tinha mais tempo para nada. Além das aulas normais, estava matriculada em todos os cursos extra-classe que a escola oferecia para o sétimo ano.

Não queria ter tempo para pensar. Sequer para respirar. Pois se ficasse suficientemente cansada, não pensaria em nada. Nem mesmo nos olhos castanhos de James, que insistiam em persegui-la por todos os cantos.

Mas mesmo com todos os seus músculos doendo e com sua cabeça cheia de responsabilidades de escola... Mesmo assim... Não podia se impedir de pensar nele. Não podia se impedir de perguntar porque ele não a convidava mais insistentemente para sair. Pois, embora os olhos dele a seguissem aonde quer que ela fosse... desde a noite do baile, James não a procurava.

Logo a verdade ficou clara para ela. O "Potter" desistira. Finalmente, ele dera o braço a torcer, finalmente ele a tinha esquecido. E se seus olhos se cruzavam de vez em quando, é porque ele tinha curiosidade em saber como ela estava reagindo.

Deveria se alegrar com aquilo. Afinal, implorara a todos os deuses que a livrassem dele. Que permitissem que ela não caísse em tentação. Uma tentação doce demais...

E agora que ele a deixara em paz, ela sentia que enlouquecia um pouco mais dia após dia. Sobrecarregava-se de trabalho, quase não dormia com medo dos sonhos que poderia ter. Se não a salvassem de si própria, logo sucumbiria.

_Tristeza não tem fim.  
Felicidade sim..._

* * *

**É, eu sei que não ia continuar essa fic... Mas senti necessidade de fazer esse segundo capítulo... Os versos que aparecem no final são da música "A felicidade" de Tom Jobim e Vinícius de Morais. **

**Não esperem que eu continue, essa segunda parte foi um surto extremamente surtado... hehehehe... Agora eu tenho que ir. Aula. Se tudo der certo, sexta feira chega novo capítulo de CdA. Enquanto isso, esperamos os resultados do fic awards... Será que a Silver ganha? Huahuahuahuahuahua...**

**Beijos,**

**Silverghost.**


	3. Delírios

_Ah, se já perdemos a noção da hora  
__Se juntos já jogamos tudo fora  
__Me conta agora como hei de partir..._

**Preso aos olhos dela, preso aos lábios dela, preso ao corpo dela... Sentia junto à própria pele os seios dela subirem e descerem sob a blusa de algodão, arfantes, como a respiração de ambos.**

**'- Você sabia.' - ele falou em voz baixa - 'Você se lembra de tudo. Não estava delirando.'**

**Ela não desviou o olhar. Nem mesmo se moveu por entre os braços dele, que a prensavam contra a parede de uma das muitas passagens secretas daquele castelo. Se horas tivessem passado, nenhum dos dois teria percebido. O silêncio de seus olhos pareciam absorvê-los.**

_Se ao te conhecer, dei pra sonhar  
__Fiz tantos desvarios  
__Rompi com mundo, queimei meus navios__  
Me diz pra onde é que inda posso ir_

_Se nós, nas travessuras das noites eternas__  
Já confundimos tanto as nossas pernas  
__Diz com que pernas eu devo seguir_

**'- Não vai se defender?' - ele perguntou, sério.**

**'-Não há nada que eu possa alegar a meu favor.' - ela confessou.**

**Lentamente, ele soltou os pulsos dela, que prensara contra a parede ao arrastá-la para dentro da passagem. Os dedos dele percorreram os contornos do corpo dela, até envolverem-na pela cintura.**

**'- Isso significa que você se rende?' - ele perguntou com um meio sorriso, embora seus olhos continuassem sérios.**

**'- Eu não me renderia se houvesse alguma alternativa de fuga.'- ela respondeu simplesmente, espalmando as mãos sobre o peito dele.**

_Se entornaste a nossa sorte pelo chão  
__Se na bagunça do teu coração  
__Meu sangue errou de veia e se perdeu_

James abriu os olhos, encarando o teto branco sobre a cama. Sentiu um peso estranho no braço e, sem interesse, virou-se para observar a cabeça loira da garota que passara a noite com ele.

Não se lembrava do nome dela. E tão pouco se importava.

Com cuidado, ele se levantou. Não queria ter que dar explicações. Em silêncio, fechou a porta da Sala Precisa. E logo seus passos o levaram de volta para a torre dos leões. Era cedo demais para haver alguém ali.

Teve que rever seus conceitos assim que o quadro da Mulher Gorda se fechou atrás dele. Sentada displicentemente junto à lareira, estava a mesma garota que o assombrara em seus sonhos. A mesma que o perseguia inconscientemente, mesmo quando estava com outra.

_Como se na desordem do armário embutido  
__Meu paletó enlaça o teu vestido  
__E o meu sapato inda pisa no teu_

Lily levantou a cabeça, encontrando os olhos de James. Todo o seu corpo pareceu-lhe dolorido com o esforço que fez para não jogar-se nos braços dele. As sensações que o sonho lhe trouxera estavam ainda vívidas demais.

Antes que ela pudesse se trair, ele quebrou o contato e, em largas passadas, dirigiu-se para as escadarias que levavam para o dormitório dele. Ela o observou até que ele desaparecesse de suas vistas.

Fechando os olhos, a ruiva suspirou. Mal sabia ela que James fazia o mesmo, encostado à porta que acabara de fechar.

Ambos pensavam no sonho.

_Como, se nos amamos feito dois pagãos  
__Teus seios inda estão nas minhas mãos  
__Me explica com que cara eu vou sair_

**Ele fechou os olhos, enquanto inclinava a cabeça. Sem aviso, sem espera, sem palavras, ele novamente sentiu os lábios dela sob os seus. Ela arqueou o corpo, abraçando-o pela cintura com as pernas, enquanto as mãos brincavam nervosas com os cabelos revoltos dele.**

**Depois de um tempo infinito, eles se separaram aos poucos, sem deixarem de se encarar. **

**'- Eu não vou deixar que você fuja de novo.' - ele respondeu com a voz rouca, tocando de leve a pele clara que a saia desnudara quando ela o abraçou.**

**'- Talvez não seja necessário mais fugir.' - ela lembrou, enquanto abria os botões da camisa dele.**

**Ele sorriu, e inclinou-se novamente, aprofundando o beijo.**

_Não, acho que estás te fazendo de tonta  
__Te dei meus olhos para tomares conta  
__Agora conta como hei de partir..._

* * *

**Eu sei, eu reconheço, estou torturando vocês com essa fic... Mas o que posso fazer se a inspiração surge assim, meio de repente, e me faz voltar a esse surto? Quem sabe um dia eu continue... Quem sabe se acaba por aqui... Eu, sinceramente, não sei...**

**Para quem não tem a sorte de conhecer essa canção... Procure na discografia do grande Chico Buarque... "Eu te amo". Eu acho essa música perfeita. A melodia dela, a letra, a poesia... A força que existe nas imagens que Chico constrói são quase pulsantes... "Meu sangue errou de veia e se perdeu..." Certo, é melhor eu parar por aqui.**

**Beijos!**

**Silverghost.**


	4. Sentidos

Ela estava observando o céu escuro pela janela, enquanto a chuva caía forte, fustigando os campos verdes de Hogwarts. O rosto estava impassível, mas o olhar dela parecia tão perdido, tão necessitado de consolo, de carinho... 

Voltou-se uma vez mais para a carta que estava aberta em seu colo, observando a letra delicada que traçara versos no pergaminho amarelado. Versos para ele.

_Por várias vezes me dissesseste o que sentias  
E em todas de ti fugi, sem resposta dar ao teu apelo.  
Não quis me magoar e em silêncio fiquei,  
Retirando de ti o direito a ouvir-me._

Lily esfregou os olhos de leve, enquanto afundava cada vez mais na cadeira. Com o canto dos olhos, ela o observou. Ele estava absorvido na leitura de um pergaminho. O seu pergaminho.

Suspirou. Não precisava observá-lo para saber o que ele fazia. Podia sentir cada movimento dele, como se fosse o seu próprio.

Ela recostou-se na cadeira, cerrando as orbes verdes. Não assinara o poema. Mas ele sabia que fora ela. Ele a conhecia bem demais, apesar de toda a distância que ela sempre impusera entre eles.

James respirou fundo, enquanto se esticava no sofá que elegera para acolhê-lo naquela noite chuvosa. Os outros marotos estavam ao seu redor, mas ele não estava realmente interessado na conversa de Sirius e Remus, que estavam discutindo por alguma coisa.

Embora seus olhos ainda estivessem no pergaminho, não precisava ler para saber o que estava escrito. Desde a primeira vez em que batera os olhos naqueles versos, eles se tinham marcado a ferro e fogo na sua memória.

_Enquanto teus olhos me envolviam de carinho  
Eu abaixava os meus com medo de perder-me  
Tentava ignorar o teu eterno pedido mudo.  
Privei-te da visão._

Embora sua consciência lhe dissesse que era melhor subir para seu dormitório e se manter lá em segurança antes que a sala comunal se esvaziasse por completo, o corpo não lhe obedecia.

Estava à espera.

_Evitei o teu toque como se tu fosses um leproso  
Decidida a não ceder às tuas carícias.  
Ignorando até mesmo a educação,  
Furtei de ti o tato._

Remus resmungou mais alguma coisa antes de finalmente se levantar e sumir em direção aos dormitórios. Peter o seguiu pouco depois. Por fim, só ficaram ele e Sirius na sala comunal, em silêncio, sem se encararem.

E, não muito distante deles, Lily Evans.

_Mesmo assim, insististe em inebriar-se em mim.  
Desgostosa, reprimi minha essência.  
Meu perfume não mais a ti chegou.  
Fiz-te perder o olfato._

'- James, você está me ouvindo? - Sirius perguntou, despertando-o de seus devaneios.

'- O que foi agora, Padfoot?

Sirius suspirou.

'- Esquece. - o rapaz levantou-se finalmente, observando a sala comunal vazia - Acredito que você queira ficar sozinho para afinal dar vazão a todo esse sentimentalismo patético que te acometeu desde que se apaixonou por aquela Evans.

James apenas deu de ombros e Sirius partiu, deixando os dois grifinórios sozinhos afinal.

_Teimoso como és, não desististe  
E eu, em minha fraqueza, por uma única vez,  
Deixei-te provar de meus lábios.  
Sobrou a ti, então, o paladar._

Qualquer um diria que ela dormia profundamente. Mas ele sabia que ela estava acordada. Mesmo que ela não tivesse se mexido na poltrona, ele podia sentir a tensão que ele provocara nela com sua aproximação.

'- Evans? - ele chamou com a voz firme, sentando-se de frente para ela.

Lily reabriu os olhos, encarando-o com frieza.

'- O que quer, Potter?

Ele estendeu o pergaminho para ela, enquanto se recostava contra a própria poltrona.

'- Acho que estou com algo que lhe pertence.

Ela recebeu o papel, e seus olhos passaram brevemente pelos versos que tinham borbulhado de sua pena na noite anterior.

'- Espero que esteja satisfeito. - ela respondeu, dobrando o pergaminho.

Ele sorriu tristemente.

'- Eu nunca vou estar satisfeito.

Lily observou-o em silêncio por alguns instantes antes de se levantar.

'- Com licença, eu vou dormir.

Já estava de costas para ele quando a voz grave soou no salão vazio.

'- Até quando você pretende fugir de mim, Lily Evans?

Ela fechou os olhos, soltando um suspiro resignado.

'- Até que o sol brilhe à noite e a lua impere durante o dia. Até que os rios invertam seu curso, que as aves todas emudeçam, que o próprio tempo deixe de passar. Até que me faltem forças para controlar meu coração... - ela respondeu, quase num sussurro.

James se levantou, caminhando até ela, parando apenas quando ela se virou para encará-lo.

'- E não foi isso que aconteceu naquele dia, no baile? - ele perguntou baixinho - Não era a febre, nem a bebida, muito menos algum delírio louco de nós dois.

Lily não respondeu. Apenas encarou os olhos dele, sentindo o seio arfar. Desejava tanto senti-lo novamente junto a si que chegava a ser dolorido.

Ele aproximou-se até que seus narizes se tocassem. Sentiu o hálito quente dela quando a ruiva entreabriu os olhos, como se disposta a falar alguma coisa. A repeli-lo, quem sabe?

Mas ele não deixaria mais essa chance passar.

Antes que ela pudesse fugir dele mais uma vez, James a puxou pela cintura, sentindo todo o corpo de Lily contra o dele ao mesmo tempo em que roçava seus lábios na boca dela. Lily ainda tentou resistir, mas já estava irremediavelmente perdida.

_Agora sou eu que anseia, que espera, que sente, que chora  
Acabei com todos os teus sentidos sem perceber  
Que, a cada dia, mais me enredilhava na tua armadilha  
Até, por fim, esquecer-me da razão._

* * *

**Agora acabou em definitivo. O poema que dá nome ao capítulo é de minha própria autoria. Se quiserem copiar, tudo bem, mas dêem os créditos e me avisem, ok?**

**Até a próxima, pessoal!**

**Silverghost.**


End file.
